


After Hours

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer, hotel stay, summer prompts, swimming after hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan convinces Patrick to sneak into the hotel pool late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

They were adults, full, grown men: they shouldn’t be wandering around the hotel this late at night. But Jonny couldn’t sleep and Patrick hated hearing him toss and turn so he dragged him out of the room to get some fresh air. But now it was 3 in the morning and Jonny wouldn’t stop going on about trying to break into the pool. 

“C’mon, Pat, it’ll be so much fun! The lights are off anyway, nobody would be able to see us!” he said, looking longingly at the pool gates in front of them. “Nobody would have to know!”

Patrick could see him working it through in his mind; Jonny never went into a situation without thinking it through first. He knew the security was tight at the hotel, but he also knew that if they were quiet enough, they might just be able to pull it off.

“Aw, what the heck,” he said, as he began climbing the fence surrounding the pool. Jonny followed in close behind, trying to hide his boyish giggles.

“Be quiet Jon! We don’t want to wake anybody up you dumbass!” Patrick hissed, taking Jonny’s hand as he fell over the fence. He pulled him along the pool deck to the far side where it was completely dark, letting the cold water give his body goosebumps. He wasn’t planning on actually going into the water until Jonny said “take your shirt off” softly from behind him. 

This was it. This, right here, was why Patrick loved Jonny so stupid much. With his hair a mess from the sleepless night, and his stomach lined with marks from his t-shirt because he insists on laying on his stomach. He yawned but had a smile on his face anyway - there was no way they’d be sleeping anytime soon.

“Think fast!” Jonny yelled, before grabbing Patrick by the waist and tugging him towards the pool’s edge, clothes still hung on his body.

“Jonny if you throw me in this pool I swear to-” he never got to finish his sentence. The cold water surrounded him, making him jump out of his skin. He came back up to the surface to give Jonny a noogie and try to bring him down underwater with him, but the water seemed to glisten on his skin just the right amount that it made him forget why he was pissed in the first place.

“Holy shit,” Patrick said, “I think I love you, Jonathan Toews.”

He saw Jonny’s muscles tense up, right there in the shallow end of the pool, his eyes wide and optimistic. “What did you just say?” he asked, still gaping at Patrick and his sopping wet clothes.

“I said, I love you, Jonathan Toews,” he said, wading closer to where Jonny was frozen in place.

“Well, in that case, I love you too, Patrick Kane,” Jonny said, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s small body. He pulled him in for a soft kiss, warm with a hint of chlorine.

“Don’t forget ‘The Second’, asshole,” Patrick said between kisses. Jonny smiled like a dork and said, “Never in a million years.”


End file.
